


Two of a Kind

by lockewrites



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The Titanic is how you met Jack Dawson but the Titanic is also how you may lose him.





	Two of a Kind

Standing before the Titanic made you feel small. It wasn’t a feeling you had often, the feeling of being able to hide in the shadows, away from the spotlight. But of course it wasn’t like you could stop the rumors circulating in the paper after your fathers death. The rumors which were confirmed true when the bank told your mother that the only thing left of the money you owned was debts. Debts that unless taken care of would plummet you into low social status.

As your mother would have no such thing and forced Rose into an engagement with Caledon Hockley. Rose was your older sibling by one year and thus the only one eligible for marriage according to your mother. Which is why Rose is currently lamenting the trip to America, you’d be lamenting it out loud too but admiring the ship was more your taste. Unlike your mother, the high class society wasn’t all that great, what with all the unwritten rules you had to abide by. What wasn’t anticipated of this journey was that you’d acquire an even greater taste for a life the opposite of your current one. It was never anticipated that you’d meet Jack Dawson.

When you boarded the ship and made your way to your own room the last thing you wanted to do was eat. You wanted to explore, to see the mysteries of the ship. Luckily your mother believed your excuse of seasickness and told you to rest. Waiting a few minutes you escaped the room and made your way to the lower deck. 

You strolled around the deck once, taking notice of the man with the sketchbook and when you made the second lap around you introduced yourself. His name, Jack Dawson, his friends Fabrizio De Rossi and Tommy Ryan. The conversation between the three of you went from art to Tommy lamenting the Irish not getting credit for their work on the ship. This all ended when you spotted Jack staring at the upper deck, right at Rose. Tommy spoke the harsh truth that Jack would never come close to having a meeting with Rose. You kept quiet, not wanting to reveal to them that she was your sister, that you were a part of the upper class that they so hated.

But this secret wouldn’t stay a secret for long. Somehow Rose hadn’t known it was you with Jack when she noticed him watching her yet she took notice of him after saving her life. You’d returned to your room so as not to be discovered by your mother but because of the feigned sickness were told to remain resting which meant you were unaware of Rose’s running along the deck. It was only until the next day, when Jack joined your table at dinner that the secret was out. Neither of you said anything to each other about the meeting on the deck, just simple polite conversation.

However, it seemed Jack didn’t fault you for your lie as he invited both you and Rose to a party in third class. It was much different from the parties you were used too. Better though because you weren’t expected to behave like you were from high society. You finally were able to dance in a way that wasn’t a waltz or ballet. You could have stayed all night but slipped away when you noticed Rose leaving with Jack. Knowing you’d have to cover for her if she was caught you headed back to your room reluctantly.

Yet it seemed that it was not just your mother you had to worry about but Cal as well. After your mother forbid both you and Rose from seeing Jack, Rose told you of Cal’s outburst. You already despised the man but now you despised him even more for what he did. Being stuck on a tour of the Titanic with him was unbearable. He oozed arrogance and greed although you had to bear his presence while Rose snuck off with Jack for a brief moment. You would have followed if it wasn’t for the knowledge that your mother’s eyes were on you, watching your every action.

Somehow it seemed Rose had escaped again to see Jack, this time without your knowledge. The only reason you were aware of this was because of Cal’s insistence that you accompany himself and Lovejoy on the search for her. You should have figured Cal would have something up his sleeve but you hadn’t. In fact you hadn’t expected him to plant the diamond on Jack or for Rose to take Cal’s side. It wasn’t even that convincing of a plot really. How could your sister side with a man she despised?

You argued with Cal, accused him of planting the diamond on Jack but he thwarted your every argument. His power got him everything but it wouldn’t get you. When the ship hit the iceberg you had felt it but as you hadn’t been sure of what it was you ignored it. You weren’t ignoring it now, rushing to find Jack after he was taken away. Feeling the cold water you knew that whatever the ship had hit was the one thing that would sink the ship.

Jack would be in the Master at Arms office you had no doubt, it was only a matter of finding it. Somehow you heard him yell for help over the roaring of the water coming in to the ship. Wading through it you found him chained to a pipe.

“You came for me” he questioned while you ran around the office looking for a key.

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I? We’re friends after all”

“But Rose didn’t believe that it wasn’t me who stole the diamond”

“Yeah well Rose can be a bit swayed when it comes to Cal. Even if she doesn’t love him. Also there isn’t a key so I’m going too get help”

But help you could not find, however there was an axe and an axe is what was brought back to help.

“You sure you wanna use that”

“You have any better ideas?” you questioned before hefting the axe before bringing it down and breaking the chain between the cuffs.

“Thanks. I wish Rose had come though. We were supposed to be King and Queen of the world”

“Look Jack, the ships sinking so I’m going to be your Queen or Knight or whatever you want to call me but right now we gotta go!”

Jack nodded and you both ran, each of you hoping to see another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
